1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a household electric appliance, and particularly to a cooking device with a compact structure that can prevent oil fumes.
2. Description of Related Art
Cooking food is one of the essential activities in people's lives. With the development of technology, the type and style of each of the cooking methods and the cooking devices has become increasingly diverse. However, each of the cooking devices unveiled on the market generally is one single pot, and the single pot has integrated functions of sautéing food, steaming food, barbecuing food, etc. Since the single pot has multiple functions, the practical quality of every function is not high, i.e., comprehensive but not specialized.
Therefore, some multi-purpose pot, which can cook a variety of foods simultaneously, has been proposed in the prior art. For example, there are some cooking devices invented by He Ting Hua, such as a dual intelligent rice cooker disclosed in patent (Chinese patent application publication No. 99240621.8). There are also some cooking devices invented by Shi Jun Da, such as a triple slow cooker disclosed in patent (Chinese patent application publication No. 201010564027.5), a triple slow cooker disclosed in patent (Chinese patent application publication No. 201010223628.X), a slow cooker with a control panel of computer disclosed in patent (Chinese patent application publication No. 201310313040.7), a slow cooker disclosed in patent (Chinese patent application publication No. 200810061573.X), a slow cooker with an embedded heating structure disclosed in patent (Chinese patent application publication No. 201110087910.4), a triple wanner cooker disclosed in patent (Chinese patent application publication No. 201110066811.8), a triple slow cooker disclosed in patent (Chinese patent application publication No. 200910153461.1), a detachable slow cooker disclosed in patent (Chinese patent application publication No. 201310168675.2), a triple divided warmer cooker disclosed in patent (Chinese patent application publication No. 201110030368.9), and a triple cooker disclosed in patent (Chinese patent application publication No. 201310168728.0), which can simmer three different kinds of food once. For example, there are still some cooking devices invented by Chen Ping Tao, Wu JinShui and Yang Guo Qing, such as an electric cooker disclosed in patent (Chinese patent application publication No. 201320276658.6), an electric cooker disclosed in patent (Chinese patent application publication No. 201320179101.0) and an electric cooker disclosed in patent (Chinese patent application publication No. 201220553296.6), which can simmer two or more than two kinds of food once.
However, the structures of the multiple-functional pots in the related art described above, which are similar to that of the conventional stove, are still relatively complicated but not compact.
In addition, as to the fog in the rice cooker, a vacuum insulation device is disclosed by Li Wen Qing in patent (Chinese patent application publication number No. 200510037553.5), which can vacuumize the inner pot thereof and thus delay in getting the preserved rice yellow and sour. However, such a design of electric cooker doesn't help in oil fumes generated during cooking. A cooking device is disclosed by Qian Hai Peng etc., in patent (Chinese patent application publication number No. 200910204171.5), which includes a casing, an upper lid hinged with the upper end of the casing, an insulation inner cylinder that is fixed inside the casing, a cooking pot arranged in the insulation inner cylinder and a control device used to control the running of the cooking device; further includes a lower heating device, which is located at the lower part of the cooking pot and fixed on the inner bottom surface of the insulation inner cylinder; an inlet nozzle of an exhaust device is connected with a chamber formed by the casing and the upper lid, and an outlet of the exhaust device is connected with outside to exhaust the waste gas in the chamber; and a temperature control device is arranged on the bottom surface of the insulation inner cylinder to detect the temperature of the cooking pot and transmit the temperature information to the control device so that the switch of the lower heating device can be controlled. The lower heating device, the exhaust device and the temperature control device are electrically connected with the control device respectively. The lower heating device can heat the food put in the cooking pot, and the exhaust device can exhaust the oil fume and steam in the chamber of the cooking device, which can improve the quality of cooked food. Furthermore, the cooking device disclosed in patent (Chinese patent application publication number No. 200910204171.5) further includes an air-blow device, the exhaust port of the air-blow device is connected with the chamber formed by the casing and the upper lid, and the air inlet of the air-blow device is connected with outside to supply air into the chamber. However, in the cooking device disclosed in patent (Chinese patent application publication number No. 200910204171.5), the inlet nozzles connected with outside are arranged at the bottom of the cooking device, the air in the cooking device will enter the inner pot after being heated, and in this way, it is not easy to replace the steam or the oil fume inside with the air outside, it is likely that more steam or oil fume leaks out when opening the lid, thereby causing air pollution.